Reaper VS Wolverine
Reaper VS Wolverine is ShadowKaras' first off-season One Minute Melee. The combatants are Reaper from Overwatch and Wolverine from Marvel Comics. Description Two badasses with the power to regenerate! Will Wolverine slice Reaper to bits, or will his soul be reaped? Battle Snowy forest, 6:00 PM Wolverine trudged through the snow, on a mission to attack a secret TALON base. He saw the base ahead, and moved even faster to reach it, but saw an enemy warrior ahead of him: the hooded assassin Reaper. Without saying a word, the two attacked. FIGHT! 60 Reaper pulled the trigger of his left Hellfire Shotgun, blasting Wolverine in the shoulder. The wound quickly healed, flesh pulling itself back together, covering the bone and muscle below, until it was as if the wound was never there. Wolverine, undeterred by the shot, bounded forward and slashed Reaper with his right claw. The assassin stood, and let Wolverine’s claw miss, as Reaper had teleported away from him. More blasts from the dual shotguns blew holes in Wolverine’s body, but those wounds were quickly repaired by Wolverine’s healing factor. 50 Wolverine slashed more blasts with his adamantium claws, stopping them before they could reach him. Reaper threw away his two guns and produced a new pair, but the time it took for him to reload was the time it took Wolverine to stab him through the chest and pin him to a tree with both claws. Wolverine then retracted his claws and walked away, but Reaper stood back up, aiming his shotguns at Wolverine’s head. He fired both guns, but the adamantium skull blocked his attacks, and the flesh regenerated once more. Wolverine turned around and was assaulted by more blasts, which he was able to survive. 40 Reaper transformed into a dark smoke and advanced, solidifying and appearing behind Wolverine with both weapons pointed at his heart. The shotguns fired with a bang. Wolverine’s body had a good-sized crimson hole in it, but this hole was not enough to keep the X-Man down. It was healed in the span of 3 seconds. Wolverine impaled Reaper through the neck, but only touched smoke. Reaper had transformed again. Turning back into his solid form at a good distance from Wolverine, Reaper rapid-fired both shotguns. The shots punched bloody holes in the mutant’s chest, but Wolverine healed again and charged Reaper. 30 As the adamantium-boned mutant rushed him, Reaper fired multiple blasts to slow him down, blowing chunks of Wolverine’s body off, only for them to be replaced by new ones. Wolverine reached him and gutted Reaper with one hand, lifting him into the air and stabbing his chest over and over again with the other claw. Wolverine then threw Reaper at a tree, but the black-clad mercenary’s body warped in front of his opponent’s. He whipped Wolverine across the head with one shotgun, and repeatedly shot Wolverine’s head with the other. Despite the rivers of blood flowing from his head, the adamantium bone remained unscathed. Wolverine regenerated and kicked Reaper away. 20 Reaper landed on his feet and was met with a quickly approaching Wolverine. The mutant tackled Reaper to the ground and hacked at him with his adamantium-bladed claws. However, before he could slice Reaper open, Wolverine was thrown off and shot multiple times mid-air. Wolverine fell and got on his knees, but sprung back into action almost instantly. He jumped at Reaper with both claws outstretched, attempting to stab the former Overwatch agent through the head, but Reaper warped behind Wolverine and sent him to the floor with a takedown, before throwing him aside. Reaper gripped his dual shotguns and shot Wolverine right in the head, while both of them were on the ground. 10 Wolverine and Reaper both got up, but Reaper took the initiative. He spun while repeatedly firing both shotguns, sending blasts everywhere. “DIE! DIE! DIE!” he screamed, as the Death Blossom brutally wounded Wolverine. The multiple bleeding crevices in Wolverine’s chest closed, but Reaper was not done attacking. He used both shotguns at the same time to blast Wolverine into a nearby deep ravine. This forced the mutant to stop his fall by stabbing the wall with his claws. Looking up, Wolverine saw Reaper standing over him, Hellfire Shotguns pointed at his face. Reaper fired the guns into Wolverine’s eyes, causing them to explode in a bloody mess, and also causing Wolverine to fall into the icy ravine. The mutant fell out of sight, lost to the darkness below. KO! This melee's winner is.....Reaper! Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees